Second Chance
by Goddess of the Pearl
Summary: Luke and Percy were dating during the titan war but broke up for the final battle. When Luke died Percy was devastated, he tried to take time to grieve but Hera had other plans. Now on their way to Greece to fight Gaea he thought that nothing could surprise him but when a familiar face shows up on the Argo II he finds out just how wrong he is. Lukercy One-shot


**Warnings: Swearing,**

 **Summary: Luke and Percy were dating during the titan war but broke up for the final battle. When Luke died Percy was devastated, he tried to take time to grieve but Hera had other plans. Now after getting out of Tartarus and on their way to Greece to fight Gaea he thought that nothing could surprise him but when a familiar face shows up on the Argo II he finds out just how wrong he is.**

 **This is Lukercy so y'know boyxboy don't like don't read**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson characters Rick Riordan does**

"Luke," Nico spat, his knuckles turning white from the deadly grip on his sword, "What do you want."

Everyone else, except Percy and Annabeth who were in Percy's room at the moment, was frozen, they were stiff as a board not knowing how this would unfold, "Nico," Luke was on his knees, not yet standing up from where he crash landed, "Please, I'll explain everything just get Annabeth and Percy."

"Why should I." Nico demanded coldly, "After all that you've done."

Luke winced at the reminder, "Look, okay, I know I haven't been the best or most trustworthy," Nico scoffed at this, Luke pursed his lips but continued, "But, please, get Annabeth and Percy, I swear on the River Styx," Thunder rumbled overhead, "that I am not here to harm anyone and that I'm _not_ with the enemy."

Nico looked doubtful, but he lowered his sword, "Leo," he snapped, "Go get Percy and Annabeth."

Leo scrambled off the deck and ran downstairs, not even bothering to know as he barged into Percy's room, "Oh thank the Gods you're not making out," He mumbled to them where they sat on the bed.

Percy shot Leo an odd look before asking, "What do you want Leo?"

"Nico asked me to get you guys, there is someone on the deck who wants to see you two." Leo stated quickly before grabbing their wrists and dragging them into the open air.

The moment they arrived, Percy and Annabeth froze where they were, eyes wide at the blond man sitting in front of them, "Luke?" Annabeth croaked

"Hi Annie," Luke gave a small wave, "Look before you say anything please let me explain."

Annabeth gave a small nod and with that Luke started to retell his little adventure, "So after I died," The demigods who didn't know Luke gave small gasps, "I went to Elysium, just like you said Annabeth, Anyway, I was planning to stay there for a while before I choose rebirth but when I got there the Fates visited, I know not very believable but I swear that its true, they explained to me about the up coming war and said I had a part in helping you win, so they waited a couple months before saying it was time to go before throwing me here."

The others looked at him incredulously, "I swear on the River Styx that it's true." Luke finished desperately

Silence, the demigods didn't know what to say, I mean what would _you_ say in this situation. Percy broke the tense silence by sighing and running a hand through his hair, "Gods," He mumbled squeezing his eyes shut but chucking slightly, "An here I thought nothing would surprise me anymore."

He open his eyes analyzing Luke, "Okay," He said finally, "I believe you."

Luke relaxed a bit, "Percy," Nico scolded, "How can you believe him that easily!"

"Its kinda hard to swear on the Styx and still be alive if you're lying." Percy raised an eyebrow.

Annabeth looked liked she was about to cry, "Αχ, αυτό σκατά," **(1)** She whispered before launching her self at Luke, enveloping him in a bone crushing hug.

Once they released each other Annabeth helped Luke to his feet, small smile gracing both their lips.

"Hey Luke," Percy asked softly causing everyone to turn their attention towards him, "Whats gonna happen after the war, I mean are you going to go back to being dead?"

"The Fates said I deserved a second chance at life, that I needed to redeem myself and that my soul wasn't meant for bad," Luke looked Percy dead in the eyes, "They also said it would take more then me helping you in this war, I'm not sure how long I'll be alive but I promise I'll tell you as soon as I find out."

Percy smiled taking a step toward Luke, standing in front of him as almost to surreal for Percy, but even with that Percy wanted to show Luke how much he missed him, Percy slowly raised his hand, not breaking eye contact with Luke and then he... punched him. He punched him right in the stupid perfect face. Luke stumbled back with a groan, "Owww," He whined then sighed, "Okay I deserved that."

"Damn right you do Castellan," Percy yelled anger bubbling in his veins, "You arrogant prick! Thinking you can just die then act like it's an everyday occurrence! You motherfucker, do you know how much your dad grieved, how much your siblings did, and Annabeth and Thalia! Do you know how much _I_ grieved! _I hate you_ for hurting us, for hurting _me_ like that."

"Percy." Luke said with wide eyes, he took a step towards Percy, ignoring the throbbing in his face.

Percy took a step away from him, "Stay away from me." He hissed, tears finally pooling in his eyes.

"Oh, Percy," Luke said in a pained voice, taking another step forward and placing both of his hands on Percy's shoulders. Percy stiffened at the touch but didn't move away.

Luke pulled Percy into a tight hug burrowing his face in Percy's sea scented shoulder, arms wrapped securely around his waist. Percy didn't react at first before letting his arms snake their way around Luke's neck, "I missed you," He mumbled into Luke's ear.

Luke hummed in reply burring his face further into Percy, "C'mon," Annabeth whispered to the others, ushering them down into the dining room, "Lets leave them for now."

Luke and Percy pulled apart but kept their arms in place, "You're an asshole you know that, right?" Percy grumbled, not really meaning it.

Luke snickered, "I know."

"Good," Percy pouted, "This is gonna be one Hades of a story to tell everyone at Camp," Percy gave a light gasp, "How do you think your dad will react."

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there."

Percy nodded, before tugging Luke closer. Luke raised an eyebrow as if he was confused but the smirk he wore said otherwise, "Oh shut it." Percy muttered, a light blush on his face, before pulling Luke into a passionate kiss.

Luke pulled Percy even closer (If the was even possible), deepening the kiss. It was the first time since he died that Luke felt the butterfly's rise in his stomach, he felt the fireworks go off and all those lovey dovey feeling he'd thought he lost return and he was happy, really truly happy. He was happy that Percy forgave him, he was happy that Annabeth and him were still alive, he was happy that he got a second chance, and like hell was he gonna blow it.

 ***Bonus scene** *

"Who was that?" Leo asked Annabeth once they reached their destination

"That was Luke, I'll explain everything later." She waved her hand dismissively but the smile on her face proved that she was ecstatic to have him back.

"What are his and Percy's relationship," Piper spoke, "They seem pretty close."

Annabeth smirked, "Damn right they're close, I mean they are dating."

"What!"

 **The End!**

 **So yay, I wrote a Lukercy one-shot because I love this ship with my entire soul 3**

 **I hope you enjoyed reading this, because I enjoyed writing it!**

 **Anyway! I hope you have a lovely day!**

 **BYE BYE 3**


End file.
